Cache/BLOC RAFFLE .232 - Now with cheaper tickets
1 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4500.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 24, 2016 07:03:38 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. BLOC RAFFLE #2 - Now with cheaper tickets Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » BLOC RAFFLE #2 - Now with cheaper tickets « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: BLOC RAFFLE #2 - Now with cheaper tickets (Read 338 times) Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast BLOC RAFFLE #2 - Now with cheaper tickets « on: July 10, 2016, 11:51:36 PM » Results of previous raffles: BLOC RAFFLE #2, hosted by your favourite alliance, PALADIN. After the success of the first raffle, we've decided to change a few things, to make it even better! Results will be drawn from the same source as before, however, we will have cheaper tickets this time, and even greater prizes! The catch? 1 less winner. Rules: Tickets are 100k each. You must contact Kanatia when you send the money for a ticket Tickets may be bought for other players on your behalf This raffle will end in 6 days from this post, or on the 23rd of July Prizes 1st place will receive 65% of all raffle proceeds, plus 6000k. 2nd place will receive 25% of all raffle proceeds, and 3500k. Other shit ALL RAFFLE MONEY IS INSURED BY THE PALADIN ALLIANCE IN CASE OF LOSS THROUGH ANY MEANS Raffle drawing will occur here Tickets: Smyrno: 56 Bangtown: 6 Austellus: 1 Marinoro: 14 Lykos: 55 Kerusmos: 80 SS: 15 Cello: 150 Auir: 14 Loroot: 50 Junoma: 50 Sin: 50 WolfytheBeta: 53 Seraph: 1 Ethiopia: 1 dmc: 125 Krushkov: 175 Simplex: 25 County: 5 Gravitry: 5 Generic: 1070 Ed Balls: 100 Big Willy: 280 DA: 164 Norb: 1 « Last Edit: July 21, 2016, 11:16:00 PM by Abrican » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1380 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #1 on: July 11, 2016, 12:00:44 AM » Ill buy 1 Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #2 on: July 11, 2016, 12:01:18 AM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on July 11, 2016, 12:00:44 AM Ill buy 1 Then pay me lol. YOU DO NOT NEED TO POST IN THE THREAD. An in-game comm with the payment will suffice Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 His Excellency Newbie Offline 23 Personal Text Tough crowd Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #3 on: July 11, 2016, 12:52:17 AM » Oh this sounds fun! I'd love to take part in a friendly raffl- nah fam Logged Robosax Sr. Member Online 462 Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #4 on: July 11, 2016, 12:53:39 AM » What could go wrong Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #5 on: July 11, 2016, 12:55:33 AM » Quote from: His Excellency on July 11, 2016, 12:52:17 AM Oh this sounds fun! I'd love to take part in a friendly raffl- (PICTURE) (GIF) nah fam PALADIN is insuring the money in case of loss. I'm also not holding the money in my own nation « Last Edit: July 11, 2016, 12:58:35 AM by Abrican » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Smyrno Jr. Member Offline 56 Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #6 on: July 11, 2016, 04:09:51 AM » wow, stop overshadowing my RM lottery please Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62960 Samuelz Jr. Member Offline 53 Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #7 on: July 11, 2016, 05:28:21 AM » Quote from: Smyrno on July 11, 2016, 04:09:51 AM wow, stop overshadowing my RM lottery please Logged Interpol SIKRIT NATION ------ I only know how to use Italic in bbcode Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #8 on: July 11, 2016, 10:01:09 AM » Quote from: Smyrno on July 11, 2016, 04:09:51 AM wow, stop overshadowing my RM lottery please I can help you set up a half decent lotto after mine is concluded if you like Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 God Lone Gin Newbie Offline 36 Personal Text Saving the Bush Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #9 on: July 11, 2016, 04:43:50 PM » Quote from: Abrican on July 11, 2016, 10:01:09 AM I can help you set up a half decent lotto after mine is concluded if you like make bigger lottery with cheaper tickets nigguh. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Risk_premium Logged Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #10 on: July 11, 2016, 10:12:34 PM » Quote from: God Lone Gin on July 11, 2016, 04:43:50 PM make bigger lottery with cheaper tickets nigguh. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Risk_premium I thought 500k was cheap as fuck to be honest Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1380 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #11 on: July 11, 2016, 10:17:00 PM » Quote from: Abrican on July 11, 2016, 10:12:34 PM I thought 500k was cheap as fuck to be honest it is Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN honk honk Newbie Offline 10 Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #12 on: July 12, 2016, 02:44:31 AM » Quote from: His Excellency on July 11, 2016, 12:52:17 AM SADNESS Lel. I'll buy tickets in the next one provided you don't jew every single participant initially. God speed. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63623 الله أكبر Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #13 on: July 12, 2016, 12:10:18 PM » Quote from: honk honk on July 12, 2016, 02:44:31 AM Lel. I'll buy tickets in the next one provided you don't jew every single participant initially. God speed. If you click the button that says "click here to verify" it proves I can't rig the lottery, barring just not paying anything out. That'd just get me killed though lol Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #14 on: July 17, 2016, 04:28:56 PM » Updating the raffle system with numbers now, and will draw in thirty minutes. LAST CHANCE TO BUY A TICKET! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » BLOC RAFFLE #2 - Now with cheaper tickets SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4500.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 24, 2016 07:04:30 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. BLOC RAFFLE #2 - Now with cheaper tickets Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » BLOC RAFFLE #2 - Now with cheaper tickets « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: BLOC RAFFLE #2 - Now with cheaper tickets (Read 339 times) Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #15 on: July 17, 2016, 05:04:49 PM » Congratulations to our winners, Kerusmos, Krvaalia, and Kurshkov. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: BLOC raffle -GREAT PRIZES- « Reply #16 on: July 17, 2016, 05:21:48 PM » Raffle results are in, and prizes are paid out. Raffle # 2 is live now! COME JOIN FOR YOUR CHANCE TO WIN GREAT PRIZES! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 413 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: BLOC RAFFLE #2 - Now with cheaper tickets « Reply #17 on: July 18, 2016, 09:36:10 AM » I'll buy one (1) ticket. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: BLOC RAFFLE #2 - Now with cheaper tickets « Reply #18 on: July 18, 2016, 12:07:32 PM » Quote from: AKMB on July 18, 2016, 09:36:10 AM I'll buy one (1) ticket. Please send me the resource, or cash equivalent of said ticket and then I'll record your purchase. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 413 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: BLOC RAFFLE #2 - Now with cheaper tickets « Reply #19 on: July 18, 2016, 01:12:41 PM » Quote from: Abrican on July 18, 2016, 12:07:32 PM Please send me the resource, or cash equivalent of said ticket and then I'll record your purchase. I have 100k, I'll pay if I lose. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: BLOC RAFFLE #2 - Now with cheaper tickets « Reply #20 on: July 18, 2016, 01:26:10 PM » Quote from: AKMB on July 18, 2016, 01:12:41 PM I have 100k, I'll pay if I lose. No can do, I'm not going to try to be a debt collector. The last raffle went without a hitch, I'm not going to rob anybody here. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » BLOC RAFFLE #2 - Now with cheaper tickets SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2